


March 25: Cloth

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hale Family Traditions, Hale Pack 1.0, Handfasting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale, happy tears, werewolf traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "cloth".





	March 25: Cloth

Stiles was worried. He and Lydia had found the linens in amongst some of the Hale family personal stuff that somehow made it into the big chests in their vault.

Cora had insisted, when they’d shown her, that they use a piece of the old comforter that was falling apart in the ceremony.

Now, with Derek’s nose flaring and tears beginning to well in his eyes, Stiles thought maybe it hadn’t been the best choice for the hand-fasting wrap.

Stiles was shaking. Derek gripped tight as their hands were bound tightly together.

“Where? How?”

“I’ll tell you after. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _cloth (n): a fabric formed by weaving, felting, etc; a piece of such a fabric._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
